Two Girls, One World
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Set during season two of Buffy and Blood Promise. Rose is looking for Dimitri in Sunnydale, California but finds the opposite of what she was looking for. A girl, the chosen one. She just so happens to be in the same situation as Rose. Will the slayer and young guardian be able to help each other? Or will they just but heads?
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't but I started a new story! Yay! haha...I must be stopped! Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Richelle Mead owns VA! My first crossover! Whoop-whoop!**

**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV**

I move a little faster, hearing soft footsteps behind me. I round a corner and push my body into a doorway. I watch a pretty brunette girl walk into the dim light of the alley way. She places her hands on her hips and I jump out, tackling her to the ground. We grapple for several minutes before I finally pin her.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand, shoving my stake against her chest. She chuckles darkly.

"You attacked me," she states smirking, "Who the hell are you?"

"You were following me," I hiss from between clenched teeth. Before I realize what's happening, she flips me off of her and onto my back. She pins me to the ground and studies me.

"You're human," she states, looking confused. Then she stands and offers me her hand. I allow her to pull me to my feet but she doesn't let go of me.

"Rose Hathaway, at your service," she tells me, shaking my hand, "Now, you go."

"Buffy Summers," I answer, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "What are you?" She gives me a cheeky grin.

"I'm a dhampir, silly," she says, walking towards the Bronze, "And what are you? It's obviously that you're not human or a dhampir so you must be something else."

"I'm the vampire slayer," I explain, feeling like I can trust this strange girl and also feeling like we were meant to help each other. Well, I did anyway, until she started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I demand as Willow and Xander walk over to greet me.

"Oh, you were serious," she says, as she stops laughing at me, "I thought that was a myth. Does this place sell food?" My eyes widen.

"Yeah, they do but that is the least of our worries right now. You do realize that I have better things to do right? Because right now, you're being very rude and you are in my town not the other way around."

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" she asks, smirking.

"Hey, Buff, who's your friend?" Xander asks, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I push it off, not in the mood.

"She is not my friend," I snap. The girl extends her hand towards Xander and they shake.

"I'm Rose and she's right, we're not friends. I don't even know her," she tells my friends. I narrow my eyes.

"This is Xander and that's Willow," I say, pointing to each. She stands with her arms crossed and studies them.

"Are these two slayers too?" she asks and now I laugh.

"There's only one slayer," I explain.

"Now, there's Kendra," Willow points out helpfully.

"Oh, right," I say, looking down. I look back up at Rose, "There are two at the moment because I died but Xander revived me." I watch her eyes widen.

"We have a lot in common and a lot to talk about," she saunters over to a table and plunks into a chair. Willow and Xander look at me questionably and I shrug. We sit with Rose.

"You lead the conversation," I say bluntly, "Starting with who and what you are. Also the reason you're here."

"I know you only have one kind of vampire because I've heard the stories, I just assumed someone made them up," she produces a gleaming silver stake from her boot, "I know that you use wooden stakes, but we have to use silver ones. I come from a race of vampires called the Moroi. They are not evil. In fact, they are alive and born from two parents just like you are. They can handle a small amount of sunlight. They wield magic in the four elements, well there's a rare fifth one but I'll get into that later. Anyway, they don't kill to feed; they use willing humans called feeders and only take a small amount each day. They are being hunted by our version of your vampires. Those are called Strigoi and are made, not born, and cannot handle any sun. They can be killed in three ways. Fire, decapitation and a silver stake through the heart."

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with you?" Willow asks, sheepishly. I smile at my friend.

"The third race in my life are called dhampirs. They, I, are half Moroi-half human. That's what I am. We train all our lives in academies to protect the Moroi. Without them, we would die out since we no longer interact with humans and can't reproduce with other dhampirs. So, we train to be this Strigoi killing machines to protect the Moroi so that we can continue on. To make an already long story short, my lover was turned in an attack on my school and I have no clue why but I feel that he's here. I just know. I'm here to kill him and set his soul free. I know he wouldn't want this," she finished in a whisper, playing with her stake.

"We really do have a lot in common. My lover just so happens to be my kind of evil vampire," I say darkly.

"When was he turned?" she asks.

"Almost two-hundred and fifty years ago," I deadpan. Her eyes widen in shock, "He killed a gypsy a hundred years back so they cursed him with a soul. Something happened and he lost his soul. Now he's trying to kill everyone I love." Rose smiles wryly.

"I think the four of us will make a fantastic team," she jokes, "Are you both human?"

"You're darn tootin'," Willow tells her. Xander just nods. I kick him under the table, knowing why he's being so quiet.

"Ow!" he yelps.

"Oops," I say, shrugging, "We should go see Giles. Tell him what's going on."

"I don't think he'll believe you, Buff," Xander says.

"That's why she's coming with us," I gesture to Rose. She groans.

"I have to explain everything again, don't I?" she complains, "And who's Giles?"

"My watcher," I tell her as we all stand to leave.

"What the fuck is a watcher?" she snaps. I just laugh. I think I'm going to like this girl.

**Review pretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter :) VA belongs to Richelle Mead and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.**

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

I follow these three strange people to their high school. What the fuck? They lead me to the library and walk right in.

"Giles! I'm in need of watching!" Buffy, the short, blonde girl calls. I try and fail to raise one eyebrow. The boy, Xander, I think his name was, must have seen the confused look on my face.

"We always make 'watching' jokes at him because he's called a watcher," he explains to me while the redhead, Willow, nods. I shrug and lean against the counter, examining my nails. An older man in a tweed coat walks into the open space of the library, cleaning his glasses.

"Yes, Buffy," he says, voice laced with a British accent, "What do you need?" He places his glasses back on and spots me, "Oh, hello, and who might you be?" I strut up to him and extend my hand to him.

"Rose Hathaway," I announce, with my patented bravado.

"Rupert Giles," he replies, shaking my hand, "How do you know Buffy, Willow, and Xander?"

"Your slayer attacked me in an alley," I dead-pan, sitting on the table in the middle of the room, "I kicked her ass." Everyone but Buffy looks shocked and I smirk at them.

"Um, why did she attack you and how did you beat her?" Willow asks as a shorter boy with spiky, red-ish hair walks into the room, followed by a taller brunette girl. The boy walks up behind Willow and hugs her. She beams at him.

"Oz!" she cries happily. He kisses her and I feel a twinge of jealousy in my chest. I can tell that Buffy felt the same way as me.

"Do these people know too?" I ask, a little harshly. The newcomers look over at me, gaping slightly.

"I know I'm hot but the longer you stare, the longer I go without doing what it is that I have to do her," I snap. The girl walks over to me and gets in my face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demands. I smile wickedly.

"The last person that asked me that question got her arm broken," I whisper, so low, I'm sure she's the only one who heard. Her eyes widen and she walks quickly over to Xander.

"Now, I didn't sign up to meet ten million new people so I think little miss slayer over here and I can help each other out, the rest of you can stay the hell out of my way, and I can get on with my business and help this one," I point to Buffy, "dust her hubby. Then I can go back to my town with my friends and graduate high school. Sound like a plan?"

"What qualifies you to kill a vampire? Also, who are you?" the boy, whose name is Oz, I guess, asks, looking slightly afraid to.

"Listen, sweetie, I'm half vampire and my name's Rose," I tell him, "I've taken on people twice my size and I'm still going strong."

"For those of you that don't already know, there are different kinds of vampires and she's one of them. Her boyfriend got turned into a different kind and she thinks he's here and wants to kill him to set his soul free," Buffy offers a better explanation, "I'm going to help her and she's going to help me with Angel. By the way, Rose, this is Oz and that's Cordelia." I give a little wave and hop off the table.

"Let's talk fighting strategies because obviously, yours need some work," I say, swinging my arms behind my back to stretch them out, "Maybe spar a little." I see how pissed that comment made Buffy and smirk. Mission accomplished.

"Why don't we get straight to the sparring?" she grits out and I smirk. The others move out of the way to sit at the table and Buffy and I circle each other. She makes the first move, kicking out at my leg. I easily stop her leg, grabbing it and pushing back. She stumbles and regroups. I throw a punch at her shoulder and she shakes it off easily.

"You sure you're not the one lacking?" she taunts, her fist connecting with my side. I just smile sweetly then fake a punch to her arm, kicking out with my opposite leg and taking her legs out from under her. She falls flat in her back and I straddle her, pressing my hand to her chest.

"Dead," I whisper, close to her face. I stand quickly and pull Buffy up.

"You got lucky," she tells me.

"Both times?" I mock. She gives me a fake glare and we both turn hearing the door open. A tall handsome man walks through the door. He's wearing leather pants and a black leather duster.

"Can someone call the fashion police?" I ask, looking around, "I think there comes a point of too much leather. And this is far past that point."

"Hello, lover," the man says, looking at Buffy, "Who's your new friend?" Ah, this must be Angel, then.

"New friend, try new lover, sweetheart," I tease, sauntering over to Buffy and slinging my arm around her waist. She looks mortified, "You really managed to turn her off to men." He laughs.

"You're feisty," he states, "That must mean you're Rose." My face falls, "Dimitri has told me all about you. I got to say, I just love Strigoi, they're even more heartless than most of us. Not me, I am completely void of humanity. The Judge himself has told me. But my god, that Dimitri, the way he kills, makes me jealous." I feel my blood boil and I charge at him, attacking viciously. He laughs again and it's a cold sound.

"Do not talk about him!" I scream, punching Angel in the face. We fight for a few moments and then he knocks me on my ass and backs away.

"He'll be thrilled to know you found him. He wants to make you one of us," he chuckles darkly and leaves. I glare at the spot that he stood and feel the tears burning behind my eyes. I feel someone kneel beside me and help me up.

"Let's get you to my place. We have to talk," Buffy says and I nod, afraid that if I say one word the floodgates will open.

**Review please? I love feedback!**


End file.
